


Not So Secretive Soulmates

by RoboDayDreamer



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor's kind of a dad for a chapter, Husk Being Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Husk Swears (Hazbin Hotel), Husk is Bad At Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Husk is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), Jealous Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Possessive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), There are mentions of severed limbs, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboDayDreamer/pseuds/RoboDayDreamer
Summary: Alastor and Husk think they’re real slick, keeping their relationship under wraps. Unbeknownst to them, their friends are fully aware of what the two are avidly trying to hide.OR: 4 Times the radiodeer and his catbird are walked in on by each of the other hazbin’s whose presence go unnoticed.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 74
Kudos: 294





	1. A Penny For Your Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This was for an event in the radiohusk discord server!!!  
> It didn't turn out the way I thought it would, but I hope you'll still enjoy it! ʚ♡⃛ɞ(ू•ᴗ•ू❁)
> 
> Since this was an artist-writer collab, I definitely recommend that you check out the art half so you can see moments from this story illustrated in the most breathtaking way!
> 
> @Mement0Morii is an amazing artist and a super sweetheart! I was so incredibly blessed to be her partner!!!  
> She drew something for each chapter and made each scene A MILLION TIMES BETTER than they could ever be!!! My jaw drops every time I look at her fantastic art!!! You can really see the time and effort she puts into her work! She's incredible! Please go take a look!!!  
> https://twitter.com/Mement0Morii/status/1322410173579825152
> 
> ₍՞◌′ᵕ‵ू◌₎♡

With a skip in her step, Niffty hummed a tune as she made her way along the gravel and stone path. The bags in her arms were filled to the brim with cleaning supplies. She’d normally ask for someone to accompany her, but she only needed to grab a few things this time around!

Husk was her usual shopping helper. He carried all of her bags, whether they were heavy or not! He was the perfect man for the job! Even though he liked to grumble about it, he wouldn’t let her carry anything anyway!

Other times Angel Dust was nice enough to join her, though they would get more than a little sidetracked window shopping or going into clothing stores to try things on. They’d come back with a lot of bags, but they weren’t of the things she actually needed! 

Oh well! At least they always had a good time!

Niffty made trips regularly to stock up, so it wasn’t too much of a problem. Besides, Angel always treated her to a drink afterward! She couldn’t really remember what it was called, but it was super sweet and had lots of whipped cream on top! It reminded her of the malts she used to get when she was alive!

Looking up from the road, her grin widened when she realized she’d already made it back to the hotel. Good! Now she could finish what she’d started! 

The bar had a pesky stain on one of its many eyes that she was _dying_ to get rid of. It was the main reason she’d left on an impromptu supply trip in the first place! She couldn’t just leave that gross icky stain there for everyone to see. Nope! _It needed to go._

As she made her way through the door, Niffty’s humming cut off abruptly. 

There were hushed voices coming from down the hall. 

With a tilt of her head, she decided to see who could be awake at this hour. After all, it was pretty early!

She was up because she always liked to get a headstart on her cleaning. The sooner she finished every inch of the hotel the better! Getting the big jobs done meant she could spare enough time to catch anyone littering, drooling, bleeding, or breaking things! 

Light-footed, she made her way through the dim corridor and peaked out into the lobby. 

Niffty’s eye skimmed the room, simultaneously checking for messes along with any demons who could be roaming around. 

Her gaze landed on two very familiar figures at the bar.

She’d recognize that dark red coat and those big poofy wings anywhere! 

But what were they doing together at this hour? 

Alastor being awake didn’t at all surprise her. He was an early riser as it was, but she also knew he’d forego sleep if he were busy! He’d give her his usual grin and laugh with a cheerful, ‘There’s far too much to do!’ It made perfect sense to her!

Husk, on the other hand, would rarely leave the bar! He had a tendency to sleep over the counter or pass out behind it. She would know! Cleaning up his drool puddles and loose feathers had become a part of her routine.

If he did actually decide to use the room Charlie had given him, he’d sleep in way past morning! She or Alastor would have to wake him up if he didn’t get to work on time. And they both knew how much he hated it when Alastor acted as his ‘alarm clock!’

Her heart began to race at the possibilities. Who knew why they were alone together! Were they joking around? Or having a meeting? Ohhhhh! _A romantic rendezvous?_

Shaking her head to dispel her excited thoughts, she took a silent breath to calm herself down. This wasn’t the time to be thinking that way.

Niffty wouldn’t hesitate to admit she had a liking for romantic tales! She’d even written a good few stories herself! She couldn’t help it, there were so many demons and they had extremely promising interactions.

But she also knew not all of them would agree with that kind of behavior! So she’d do it in her spare time, away from prying eyes!

...The only eyes that were currently aware of her presence were the rooms and furniture’s, and she was sure they wouldn’t mind her doing a little investigating!

As long as she didn’t get caught, she wouldn’t have to worry about it!

With that, she gave a determined nod, placing her bags down onto the floor before tiptoeing closer. 

Making her way over to the Blackjack table was super easy! Knowing every corner of this hotel made being sneaky a breeze!

Once she’d made herself comfortable in the shadows against the wall, she peered cautiously from behind one of the stools.

Alastor seemed to be… sad? Oh no! Why was he upset? That strained smile couldn’t fool her, she’d known him long enough to see through those grins of his! 

Niffty could only see her friend’s profile from where she was hiding, but she didn’t miss the almost pensive look he was wearing.

Rather than bursting out of her hiding place to bombard him with questions, she decided it would be best to wait. She’d listen in to see if she could help! 

She strained to hear their hushed whispers, her eye zoning in on Husk who was pouring a dark-colored liquid into a glass as he eyed Alastor.

Husk seemed to already know that Alastor wasn’t himself, if the thin frown he wore on his face was anything to go by.

Placing the drink in front of Alastor, he watched as the other barely acknowledged the glass in front of him.

With a sigh, Husk leaned forward to rest against the bar, his arms crossing over the counter. “Alright, I’ll bite. What’s your fuckin problem?”

Alastor blinked, almost looking startled. “I don’t know what you could possibly mean. Would you care to elaborate, Husker?” He rose a brow, eyes narrowing in challenge.

Husk wasn’t deterred in the slightest, his deadpan expression unmoving as he met the other’s challenging stare right back. “Yer either bein a sadsack or someones twisted your tail. I’ve never seen you this fuckin quiet, and don’t tell me yer makin any god damned plans in that fucked up head ya have. Lost in thought, sure, but it sure as hell ain’t for anything ya like.”

He hunched forward, wings drooping lazily and almost completely out of sight as he muttered, _“And you like some weird crap.”_

Alastor opened his mouth, most likely to deny it, but Husk cut him off with a scowl.

“And don’t try given me any lip just to sidetrack me. I can call a bluff from a mile away. Lie to the kids, but don’t try that shit on me with that silver tongue a yours.” 

Razor-sharp teeth snapping shut with an audible click, Alastor paused. His eyes flickered over the others' face, claws tapping in a questionable rhythm against the counter. He seemed to be weighing his options.

After a few moments of thought, Alastor gave a deep sigh. One that Niffty could practically feel rushing from her own lungs.

Steepling his fingers, he brought them up to rest his chin over them, his elbows taking on the weight of his body. His normally perfect posture seemed to almost crumble as he allowed himself to bend forward, his smile falling into more of a grimace. 

Alastor’s voice was hushed as he spoke, “I suppose I might be a bit strung out. Just a tad. Nothing to get your whiskers knotted over, I assure you.” He tilted his head as if to ask, ‘are you happy now?’

Husk merely huffed before he let his face relax into a softer frown, his brows furrowed less in annoyance and more in what looked to be concern. 

Reaching up, he slowly held his hand out in the air between them, letting it hover. He seemed to be waiting for something.

Alastor stared at the hand with a bemused quirk of his lips, his eyes flitting from Husk’s paw, to his face, and back. 

As if coming to a decision, Alastor gave a short nod. 

Not a second later, Husk’s hand came up to rest gently against the radio demon’s cheek.

Niffty had to stifle her delighted gasp. She always knew they were close! She knew it she knew it, yes yes yes! 

With a little victory dance, she kept watching her friends with bated breath.

Alastor seemed to stiffen, his eyes going wide in surprise.

Husk didn’t move his hand away from Alastor’s face, but he did seem to wait a few seconds before he shifted and- _gASP! HUSK WAS STROKING HIS CHEEK!_

Trying her best not to squeal, she scurried closer, almost forgetting the reason she was keeping out of sight to begin with!

Her hands bunched the fabric of her dress as she wrung it between her fingers. This was just getting better and better!

Alastor slowly began to unwind in front of her very eye! His body seemed to go lax, his glowing red eyes falling shut. He didn’t move, looking as though he were savoring the comforting touch.

“I tell ya all the time you can dump yer garbage onto me, but yer a stubborn jackass.” Husk’s tone of voice was more reassuring than scolding. In fact, it didn’t carry an ounce of venom whatsoever. 

Alastor’s eyes remained closed, but his lips did quirk into an amused grin as he responded, “Dearest, you are not a dumpster. I would never dirty my temperamental treasure.”

Niffty’s jaw dropped as Husk seemed to fluff up, his wings flaring out and stretching behind the length of the bar. His eyes had widened in what she assumed to be surprise, but she had no doubt he would have been blushing if he didn’t have all that fur to hide behind!

With a hard blink, Husk’s eyes narrowed as he made a very exaggerated frown to try and hold back his flustered smile. 

Niffty could see right through him, though! She’d read plenty of romance novels to notice when one of the love interests were trying to hide their true feelings!

“Don’t you try to distract me with that shit! We’re talkin about _you_ , you _conniving casanova!”_ Alastor rose a brow at the ‘insult’, his grin widening in further amusement as Husk carried on. “You think you can just pull a fast one on me with yer stupidly handsome face and yer god damned endearing bullcrap? Are you tryin to turn me into some kinda twitterpated moron?”

Alastor blinked, his grin having grown almost impossibly wide with each and every word that was hissed out from between Husk’s teeth. “Without a doubt!”

If looks could kill, Niffty was sure Alastor would have been burned alive by the amount of heat in Husk’s glare. He moved to pull his hand away, but Alastor was faster.

With an amazing amount of speed, the overlord freed his fingers and removed his chin from its resting place on top of his hands before placing his left hand over Husk’s right to keep it pressed against his cheek. “Now now, my darling! I’ll be having none of that!” He then turned his head to press his lips against Husk’s palm, right into the orange heart pad.

Husk, whose feathers and fur had started to calm down, fluffed right back up, even more so than before. He couldn’t hide his dopey lovestruck expression this time around.

“As fond as I am of your frowns, I will never tire of your smiles.”

Husk shook his head with a snort, “Yer playin dirty, y’know. That’s _my_ job.” With a sigh, he covers Alastor’s free hand, which had moved to lie against the bar, with his own.

“You can talk to me, you know that… right?” His thumb smoothed over Alastor’s knuckles as he continued, “I know yer an all powerful demon and can take care a yer self. Trust me, ya don’t gotta tell me twice. I’ve known you for long enough to see you in action plenty of fuckin times. You just don’t have to do everything on your own.”

Alastor’s eyes stared intently into Husk’s, his fingers twitching from under the other’s hand at the gentle repetitive motion.

With a twist of his wrist, their fingers were intertwined over the counter. Niffty could see Alastor lightly squeezing both of Husk’s hands.

Grin morphing into a relaxed smile, Alastor gave a light sigh. “Yes, Husker. I am very aware of my immeasurable strength.” He closed his eyes again, leaning into the hand he refused to let move from his cheek. 

His next words came out quieter and without any humor, “There was a reason I came to sit with you. I may not have had any intention of speaking about it with anyone, but it would seem your presence alone is enough to soothe my pessimistic thoughts.”

Husk’s wings settled back behind the counter as his smirk came back full force. “Ya know, a ‘yes’ woulda been a hell of a lot easier to say.”

Alastor peeked an eye open, his grin mirroring Husk’s as he laughed, “And where would the fun in that be, Husker?”

As the two began to laugh and throw good-natured insults at each other, Niffty crawled away from her hiding place.

She’d seen more than enough to sate her curiosity. Besides, her friends deserved some time to themselves!

Now that she knew Alastor was well taken care of, she could get back to work!

She had a new story to write, after all!

With that, she zipped into the hall and up the stairs to her room so she could get started right away!

It wouldn’t be until later that morning that Niffty would realize she’d left her shopping bags in the corridor and the stain for all to see.


	2. Keep Your Chin Up

Vaggie crossed her arms with a worried frown. Today hadn’t been the easiest day. And that was saying something when you were living in hell. _Literally._

Charlie had another one of her ‘spectacular’ ideas and had worked as hard as she could to put it all together. A ball! Something to attract the public eye and bring in new residents.

Sure, they had a handful of demons check-in since things had started taking off, but ‘a few’ weren’t a whole hotel’s worth. They had plenty of space available and hundreds of thousands of demon’s to be rehabilitated. At least, that’s what Charlie had said.

Her girlfriend’s shining optimism and boundless determination were just two of the many things Vaggie loved about her.

Sadly, their plans hadn’t exactly gone without a hitch. Shenanigans were a part of their daily lives at this point, especially since the Radio Demon had become the benefactor of their hotel. This, surprisingly, had nothing to do with the day being absolutely ruined.

Yeah, Vaggie couldn’t believe it either.

The day had started out fine. Niffty had made the hotel absolutely spotless and had cooked enough food to feed half of the pentagram, Husk hadn’t been hungover and could still be in charge of the drinks, she had made sure to be fully prepared for any idiots believing they could pull a fast one during the party, and Alastor had helped Charlie with the decorating. 

Things were actually working out for a change. That is, until the time came for the ball to actually begin. 

Angel had been the first to arrive, hand in hand with his ‘bestie’ Cherri. She made sure to check them both for drugs or bombs and had ended up having to confiscate a few _unmentionables._

She didn’t want to know how Angel Dust fit two large guns, a pistol, and a nail covered bat into his dress. He’d also looked pretty damn proud of himself, though Vaggie was sure it had less to do with smuggling weapons into a fancy party and more to do with her flabbergasted expression.

Cherri, of course, had a handful of explosives tucked away in her dress, but Vaggie had expected those and had even made sure to make her watch as she dumped them in the trash. She wasn’t about to tolerate bombs or explosions for an event as big as this. 

As other guests started arriving, the feeling that something was going to go very wrong had made her keep her guard up. Even when the party was in full swing and she had her job cut out for her, keeping demons in line. She just couldn’t shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

She’d never wished for her gut feeling to be wrong more than she did at that very moment.

Just a few hours into the event, kept only as organized as these things could with the help of an overlord who happened to get a kick out of mayhem, a few new guests had shown up uninvited.

Well, the party didn’t actually exclude anyone, but certain enemies of your ‘friends’ showing up weren’t exactly welcome. 

That being said, having Vox and Valentino crash the party was a surprise _nobody_ wanted and _everybody_ had to deal with. Especially with just how much Vox was trying to get on Alastor’s nerves. 

Thinking back on it, Valentino dragging Angel around with a visibly enraged Cherri looking two seconds away from mauling the pimp wasn’t exactly a pleasant sight, either.

Charlie had tried her damnedest to calm things down and get the two to listen to reason. That this was a dance and that they could let loose without hurting anyone.

To their princess’s disappointment, neither overlord paid her any mind and had even laughed in her face.

Charlie was many things… but a pushover wasn’t one of them.

The comments about her dreams being useless and stupid weren’t what set her off. She was used to demons calling her crazy and spitting on her ideas. It was the crack about her parents that seemed to visibly strike her like a slap to the face.

She couldn’t even remember which one of those two pompous fucktrucks had said it. 

As soon as they’d told her that it was a shame she was an embarrassment to her parents and that they’d obviously decided not to show up to her ‘kiddie party’ because of how disappointed they were in her, Charlie had snapped.

After that, it was a mess of food, blood, severed limbs, and chairs being thrown around. The type of chaos that was _batshit insane._

Vaggie had tried her best to keep an eye on Charlie, but she’d ended up back to back with Angel and Cherri who seemed a hell of a lot happier with the outcome. She didn’t know how they still had weapons, but she wasn’t about to complain when a chunk of a table, which had almost smacked her right in the head, was blasted away by the firearm in Angel’s grasp.

By the end of it, Alastor’s eldritch tentacles and shadows had all but forced the overlords and Charlie apart. Vaggie was relieved to see that Charlie was only a little roughed up. The same couldn’t be said for the other two who looked to have been mauled by a wild animal.

It was a shame they were smirking as if they’d inflicted the most damage. And by the expression on Charlie's face…. they had.

It was a tough thing to have to witness, and now more than ever, Vaggie was actually grateful they had a little more help than before.

So here they were, hours later dealing with one hell of a cleanup. Niffty was scrambling around, hitting every spot as fast as physically possible. Vaggie could actually see the floor thanks to her quick cleaning.

Husk was picking up debris and sorting it into piles to be thrown away, stopping every once in a while to stretch out his back. He was carrying the heavier bits of wall and furniture and for that, Vaggie was grateful.

Angel and Cherry were laughing maniacally, seemingly helping Husk with picking up the mess, but by the deadpan expression on his face, they may have only been there to get on his nerves.

Pulling what looked to be an arm out of the wall, Vaggie dropped it with a grimace. This wasn’t just a mess, it was a massacre. Something she knew Charlie would, without a doubt, blame herself for.

With a sigh, she turned to look toward the large entrance of the dining hall they were currently in, or at least, what was left of it. 

Alastor and Charlie were speaking to each other by the large double doors, their voices too hard to pick up at their current distance from the rest of the group.

Vaggie had tried to console Charlie when things had finally settled, but the altercation had hit her hard. Her parents were a touchy subject as it was. This fight had obviously cut her far deeper than any scuffle.

Although Vaggie loathed to admit it, Alastor had popped up in the nick of time and, with a surprising amount of gentleness, pulled her away before ‘reassuring’ her that he would put some pep back into her girlfriend’s step.

Normally this would set off warning bells in her mind, but since this fiasco had worn her down and left her floundering for a way to pick Charlie back up, she’d give the lunatic a chance. After all, she could always stab him if he made things worse...

Watching as Alastor’s hands waved around enthusiastically, Vaggie was relieved to see a smile starting to make its way onto Charlie’s exhausted face. 

Okay, maybe letting the Radio Demon talk to the Princess of Hell was a good idea after all. 

With a sigh of relief, Vaggie turned to go back to cleaning up when she froze in surprise. 

It was normal to see any of their group slacking off in one way or another, but this? This wasn’t slacking off.

Was Husk making gooey lovesick eyes at Charlie?

With an irritated sneer, she made to march over there to put him in his place when a loud guffaw from Alastor left her jaw-dropping open.

Well, less the laugh and more so Husk’s reaction to it.

Did Husk just grin like an idiot at the Radio Demon laughing at his own jokes? Don’t ask Vaggie how she knew that’s what he was laughing at. _Alastor wasn’t exactly subtle._

Husk rarely ever smiled. Sure, it wasn’t the most uncommon thing for him to do, but he never smiled _like this._

Husk was leaning over a broken pillar, his head held in one of his hands as he watched both Alastor and Charlie from across the room.

His tail, which was usually laying haphazardly on the ground, was swaying and curling behind him. His wings, which had a tendency to hang limply against his back or by is legs, were looking more than a little poofy.

What in the nine circles of hell was going on?

Vaggie shook her head, trying to see if she was hallucinating, but no. There he was looking just as sappy as he did seconds before.

Huh.

Staring at him for a moment longer, she turned to look back at her girlfriend. Charlie was looking a hell of a lot chipper than before.

As Vaggie watched the two talk animately to each other, she saw Alastor putting his hand on her shoulder. She wasn’t the biggest fan of him doing that… but Charlie could take care of herself. Interrupting their talk could ruin Charlie’s mood all over again.

And he seemed to genuinely want to help… she could let this slide. _For now._

With a frown, she decided to keep watching in the hopes she’d see whatever it was Husk was so entranced by.

As the two spoke, she watched as Charlie would, at times, seemingly curl into herself with a defeated pout or even cross her arms insecurely. Each time she would show the slightest bit of anxiety or hopelessness, Alastor would sweep her right back into their conversation with a hand to her shoulder or a boisterous laugh… most likely from another one of his dad jokes. It was a good thing Charlie was a sucker for those.

But what about any of this could make Husk look like _that?_

Honestly, with the number of dad jokes coming out of Alastor’s mouth, the only thing she could see was a dad purposely being an absolute goofball to try and cheer up his daughter. And Alastor wasn’t even Charlie’s father! Not that she could say Charlie even really had one to begin with...

It was a strange image either way and it didn’t make any sense that Husk would-

…

Oh… _Oh._

What a sappy dork!

Well, looks like Mr. ‘I lost the ability to love years ago’ hasn’t lost it after all.

With a smug smirk, Vaggie crossed her arms over her chest feeling more than a little amused. 

Husk, their resident alcoholic, was getting all googly-eyed over Alastor being a total dad to Charlie. Now, this was a game-changer.

Suddenly feeling more at ease with the two by the entrance, Vaggie had to slap a hand over her mouth to hold back her giggles at the fond expression on Husk’s face. 

Glancing back over, she could see Alastor waving a hand in the air before affectionately booping Charlie on the nose with a happy grin.

Oh, she was _so adopted._ And she didn’t even know it yet!

She couldn’t exactly say if being adopted by a cannibalistic serial killing overlord and his gambling catbird with a tendency to drink himself into a coma was the best thing to happen… or if they were even moderately good parents to have, but hey. At least they actually showed up to their ‘daughters’ party…

Okay, she was having way too much fun with this.

With a snort, Vaggie casually made her way over, making sure to be as light-footed as she possibly could. She didn’t want to startle him, or worse, wake him up from his ‘daydreaming.’ Or was it _ogling?_

As she stepped up beside Husk, she decided to join him by mirroring his position, leaning over the broken pillar. But rather than using just one hand to hold up her head, she used both of them. It made observing a lot more comfortable. Because that was _definitely_ what she was doing.

She didn’t even need to look at the other two anymore, Husk on his own was much more fun to watch!

Now that she was up close and personal, she realized his pupils had dilated to the point that his orange iris’s were barely visible. It was almost cute. He looked like a giant stuffed animal. She swore, if he could, he’d have literal heart eyes. It wouldn’t have been a bad look for their grumpy bartender.

Ah well, the mental image was funny enough on its own.

Biting her tongue to stop her laughter, Vaggie watched as Husk seemed to almost melt over their makeshift table, releasing a happy sigh at whatever he was seeing this time. 

She was sure it was more fatherly Alastor. A weird descriptive word to use, but with just how much Husk pretended to not give a damn, she knew he cared. In his own way, anyhow. So maybe Alastor did too?  
…

Y’know what? She was too tired to think about this topic seriously, she’d go over it later with Charlie… maybe. 

More so after a hot bath… and some sleep.

The sound of her girlfriend’s laughter coming closer made her turn her head out of curiosity. Ah, they must’ve finished their conversation.

Alastor and Charlie were making their way over to them, laughing at whatever it was the overlord had said this time. Vaggie was extremely relieved and more than a little overjoyed at Charlie's renewed vigor! She looked like she was ready to tackle life head-on!

This was the first time she was willing to admit that not having to stab Alastor was actually more than alright with her. In fact, she felt pretty grateful for his help. Charlie’s happiness was so important to her, she didn’t know what she’d do with herself if something happened to her.

_“hOLY- WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU GET HERE?”_

With a startled jump, Vaggie’s head whipped back over to Husk whose ears were pressed down against his head. He looked like he’d seen a ghost.

Oh… Haha oops. She forgot what she was doing there for a minute.

Trying to feign nonchalance, Vaggie shrugged. “I was gonna ask you if you could give me a hand.” She used her thumb to motion behind herself where she was sure the majority of the dining room furnature was. “There’s a chair stuck in the wall and I’m having a hard time getting it out.”

Nice save, Vaggie. He won’t suspect a thing.

Husk eyed her for a moment, his ears swiveling forward, “Hmm… yeah alright. Where’s the damn chair?” He moved to walk around her, his expression settling back into impassivity.

_Holy shit he didn’t suspect a thing._

Mentally patting herself on the back, she followed him. She could’ve called him out on his staring, but where would the fun be in that? Hell forbid Alastor wasn’t even aware of Husk’s feelings. And if he was? Well, the less smug Alastor was the better…

Besides… he looked better when he was smiling.


	3. Get It In The Neck

With a heavy sigh, Angel strolled through the door to the hotel. His feet were fucking killing him. He loved wearing heels, don’t get him wrong. His boots were fucking fabulous, but Val had made him walk all the way back to the hotel as punishment for getting his money a day late. _A fuckin day._

He’d gone for much longer without paying, though he was in way better shape now thanks to Charlie bailing him out every once in a while. 

Not that he ever actually went to her unless Val was three seconds away from dragging him out the door for ‘make up money.’

But even with her ‘help,’ he was stuck with his pimp and a job that exhausted him. He was at Val’s every beck and call. It fucking _sucked._

Don’t get him wrong, Angel Dust loved being able to choose who he wanted to be. Hell was good like that. And he wasn’t no fuckin damsel. If he wanted something he’d fuckin take it.

The only problem with hell was his loss of freedom. Sure, he could be himself, but that almost made things worse. 

He knew he was hot. He was a bad bitch and everyone wanted a piece of him, as they fuckin should.

It was the overlords wanting a piece of him that made shit a hell of a lot harder. And not even in the good way.

Any rando on the street could be ignored, but an overlord who also happened to be his pimp? Forget about it.

Angel was relieved he wouldn’t have to sit in that limo for another god damned second. He just hoped Val would be distracted by his two new broads. They weren’t lacking in the looks department and could probably keep him busy for the rest of the night. If he was lucky.

Honestly, he was just happy to be home.

A funny thing to call this crazy excuse of a hotel, but it was.

Stumbling over to the couch, he was relieved to see the space absolutely empty. Flopping down over it in the most dramatic way possible with his arm thrown over his eyes, he let himself relax into the cushions with a groan of pleasure.

Dildos ain't got shit on pillows. 

He didn’t know how long he laid there before what sounded like a ruckus got his attention. Peeking out from under his arm, his brow rose curiously at the new demon taking up space at the bar.

And Angel literally meant _taking up space._ Husk was cleaning a glass with the most unimpressed expression on his face. It was almost laughable, and Angel was absofuckinlutely laughing.

The demon either didn’t notice or was choosing to ignore it in the hopes of wooing their beloved bartender. Oh, this was exactly what the doctor ordered. His feet felt better already!

With a wide grin, Angel shifted to lay on his side, letting his head rest over his arms against the armrest. He had to see this trainwreck in the making.

There were only two outcomes he could think of. The first was the guy eventually getting tired of being ignored and throwing a hissy fit. The second was Husk getting sick of him first and throwing him outta the hotel.

Angel Dust was hoping for the second one. He loved it when Husk got mad!

If Angel remembered correctly, and he rarely did because all of these bozo’s looked the same, this guy checked in a few days ago. He looked to be some sorta bird, but eh. What’d he know? Nothin down here looked like it was supposed ta.

As the demon tried to lean over the bar, Husk rolled his eyes, his mouth moving in what Angel assumed to be him telling the demon to fuck off. If he scowled any harder, his mouth would probably fall off!

Ohhhh! The demon was getting cheeky now!

Eyes widening with a mirthful grin, Angel watched as the flirty demon made his intentions known by unsubtly checking Husk out from head to toe. _Was he fucking serious?_

Angel almost choked on his laughter. The sonovabitch was fuckin leering at Husk’s chest fur! _This was a god damned riot._ He could practically see the moron drooling from here!

Husk was looking both uncomfortable and extremely disgusted. All in all, outrage was a good look for him!

Wiping a tear from his eye, Angel sat up. He was gonna give it another five minutes to let Husk handle the situation. If nothin happened, he’d go up and take pity on him. He could shmooze just about anyone with a handful of his own glorious fluff. 

Mr. Tall dark and feathery wouldn’t be able to resist! And he’d be getting the easier way out than a punch in the face from a pissed off pussycat. One that wouldn’t hesitate to claw out said birds' eyes if he worked up enough energy to.

Angel could save that energy _for_ him! He was generous like that! And he couldn’t help feeling a little bad for the old grump. Husk already had to put up with flirting from yours truly after all! And he never expected a thing from Angel when he did, which was pretty damned liberating.

A flash of red drew his eyes to the other end of the bar- oh hey! How long had Alastor been standing there? He was surprised he hadn’t even noticed the guy. 

He kinda stood out in a crowd, though that coulda been because said crowd would be giving him a wide as fuck berth. Ah well, that didn’t really matter.

What did matter was the glower he was sending Husks way. What, did he interrupt his next meal or somethin?

Deciding it was time to do as he’d mentally promised, he gave a languid stretch before strutting his way along the carpet.

When he was just far enough to not have been noticed but close enough to be within hearing range, he paused midstep.

Alastor wasn’t glaring daggers at Husk. He was glaring daggers at whatever his name was! _He was trying to stab the bird guy with his fuckin eyes._

Angel crossed his first pair of arms while his second pair went to his hips. This was getting more and more interesting. It was like one of those tv drama’s he made fun of with Cherri.

Maybe he’d watch for a little while longer…

Husk put the glass down behind the counter, his arms crossing with another roll of his eyes. “Look, pal. I already told ya. _I’m not interested.”_

“I could take you out, show you a good time! Maybe show you a _better time,_ if you catch my drift?” The bird persisted with a lascivious waggle of his feathered brows. 

“Yeah, I already caught it, and the urge to fuckin yack all over myself from the last ten times you fuckin asked me.” 

With that, Husk turned around to grab a bottle from the shelf, only to spin right back around with an angry hiss, _“Hey! Don’t fuckin touch me. I already told you to knock that shit off. I’m two seconds away from to deckin you.”_ His teeth bared as his wings rose behind him. _“Get the fuck outta here before I make you. And let me tell ya somethin, you really don’t want me to be the one to fuckin make you.”_

The bird demon, who had stupidly thought it was a good idea to reach out and stroke the other's wings, held his hands up in a pacifying gesture, though his smirk showed he wasn’t at all apologetic.

“Pardon me, gentlemen!”

Angel Dust snorted as both Husk and the flirtatious demon jumped in surprise at Alastor seemingly appearing out of nowhere, practically shoulder to shoulder with the new guy. _Ohhh, this was gonna be good._

Husk’s expression went from startled to deadpan in two seconds flat. “Oh, it’s you. What'd ya want this time? Can’t you see I’m busy?”

Angel knew by busy Husk meant ‘about to kick some ass.’ He hoped the guy would lose a few feathers. He had an idea for a dress he’d been sketchin out and his colors were perfect!

Alastor laughed as though he’d heard a funny joke, his eye’s never straying from the bird next to him. Holding his hand out, he tilted his head to the side, the force of the movement causing a loud crack to echo throughout the lobby.

The demon’s feathers ruffled in obvious discomfort, his eyes flitting from Alastor’s hand, to his face, and back. “Uhhhh… Can I help you?”

Looks like Angel wasn’t the only one who hadn’t heard of the Radio Demon before staying at this hotel.

A laugh track played out into the open air, even though Alastor’s mic staff was nowhere to be seen. Said demon’s grin widened in a way that made him look like he was putting his teeth on display, “Help me? How kind of you to offer!”

With that, Alastor grabbed the bird’s wrist before wrenching it back in a way that made Angel’s skin crawl. Was he tryin to fuckin break the guy's arm-

A loud pop and a shrill screech filled the now static charged room.

With another crack, Alastor’s head was right side up again, his eyes morphing into radio dials. He released the dislocated arm from his grasp, letting the now wailing demon trip backward in his haste to get away.

 **“Oh! Leaving so soon? I thought you were going to _help_ me?”** With a sinister laugh that caused Angel Dust to feel equal parts scared and horny, the Radio Demon rose a hand in the air, the static surrounding his now glitching form growing steadily louder.

The bird let out a petrified squawk as he was grabbed from behind, the shadows along the walls had reached out and grabbed him, pulling him toward the inky black nothingness of their nonexistent bodies.

“N-no please! Help! Somebody help!” He tried to struggle, but the shadows held strong.

Alastor strode forward, reaching out to grab the bird's beak in what looked to be a punishing grip. **“Help you? Who would help a pathetic cretin like you?”** Angel couldn’t quite see Alastor’s face anymore, but if the bird's expression was anything to go by, the nutjob probably looked pretty freakin terrifying.

“If there is life after hell, allow me to give you a little piece of advice.” Alastor moved closer to the demon's face. **_“Don’t touch what is rightfully mine.”_**

With a snap of his fingers, a glowing portal opened up beneath the screaming demon. Thick tentacles slithered their way up and around the newly tortured soul, gripping tightly before pulling him down.

The demon's cries grew weaker and weaker until the portal closed, leaving nothing but an eerie silence in its wake.

Angel was creeped the fuck out.

He was also still horny.

After a few moments Alastor seemed to come back to life, turning back around with his arms spread wide, his face looking just as normal as it had before he’d lost his shit.

He had his large wacky grin, his eyes sans the dials, and not a single glitch from ‘interference’ in sight.

Yep, pretty normal.

“I feel so much better! Hah! He really did help!”

Husk’s irritated voice muttered, “Speak for yer self…” 

His ears had swiveled back to lay flat against his head with his paws pressed against them as if he could still hear the screeching static and was trying to block it out. 

Now that he thought about it, Husk never did like loud noises. Musta been the cat ears. He didn’t really have ears himself, but if they were as big as Husk’s he’d probably have one hell of a headache.

At times like these, Angel was glad he’d taken after a spider and not a cat or a mutt. Small mercy’s…

Alastor disappeared through his shadows before reappearing behind the counter, dragging Husk into a side hug. He nuzzled his nose into the fluff at his cheek with a pleased hum, “Oh darling, don’t think I didn’t see him pestering you! Why, if I hadn’t stepped in, who knows what he’d have done!”

Husk attempted to push Alastor away, but seemed to ultimately fail, crossing his arms with a huff, “He woulda gotten the stuffin beaten outta him.” He gave Alastor the side-eye. “You know I can handle this shit on my own, I do it all the time. You don’t usually go all ballistic over crap like this.” 

With his face smooshed into Husk’s fur at the side of his head, Alastor gave a muffled chortle before pulling back with a theatrical gasp, as if coming up for air. “I have no idea what you’re referring to! I never go ballistic, I simply give demons what they ask for!”

“Oh yeah? What’d that scumbag ask for?”

_“To be slaughtered!”_

Squinting, Husk shook his head in disbelief. “Yer Somethin else…” Relaxing in the others tight embrace, he reached up to place his hand over Al’s. “I’m guessin it had nothing to do with him trying to show me a good time? Since y’know, that was definitely what I wanted.” 

Angel could see Husk’s bluff from here, that sassy cat was trying to pull a fast one on Al. Would he take the bait?

Alastor’s grin immediately strained, “Are you saying… you would have agreed to his _proposal?” ___

__Angel could’ve sworn he heard the static coming back for round two._ _

__He couldn’t help sagging in relief when Husk barked out a laugh, causing the static and Alastor to freeze._ _

__“I’m just pullin yer leg! I knew ya weren’t bein honest with me from the very fuckin start. You really think hearing you call me ‘rightfully yours’ wouldn’t tip me off?” He shook his head with a satisfied smirk, twisting in Alastor’s arms to face him. “You don’t have to be jealous over me, but that’s real cute that ya were. Pretty fuckin chivalrous of you, protecting my honor and shit.”_ _

__At the word ‘jealous,’ Alastor seemed to reanimate from his frozen state, his lip twitching up in distaste. “I was not _jealous._ I will give you chivalrous and even let that ‘cute’ comment slide, but I do not feel jealous. I’m not that kind of demon. I’m red, not green.”_ _

__As if to prove a point, Alastor moved to wrap his arms snuggly around Husk, pulling him closer, though to Angel he seemed to be proving Husk's point more than his own._ _

__“Fine, you’re not jealous. You’re a possessive bastard. That sound more like it?”_ _

__Alastor gave him a sharp smile, “Yes, I like the sound of that! After all, I do possess you, don’t I?”_ _

__Husk rolled his eyes for a third time that evening, “Oh here we fuckin go! Get right the fuck outta here with that crap. You always have to take away my fun.” Even with the stink he put up, Angel watched as Husk wrapped his arms around Alastor to return his embrace._ _

__As the two of them began to banter back and forth, Angel decided to slip away._ _

__He could really use a fuckin nap after the day he had. At least he got a show out of it!_ _


	4. All Talk No Trousers

Charlie made her way down the hall with an eager smile, practically dancing with each and every step. She’d recruited two more guests for their hotel! 

Sure, they still had a long way to go, but things were starting to come together! A new demon a day keeps Lucifer at bay!

…

Hmmm… she’d have to work on her slogan, but she was sure she’d be able to come up with something eventually!

With a happy twirl, Charlie made her way up to the large double doors leading to the kitchen, fully intending on passing right by, but the sound of voices on the other end distracted her. 

She felt curiosity tugging at the back of her mind.

It was just after lunch, everyone should’ve already eaten by now…

Putting her happy feet on pause, she pressed her ear to one of the thick wooden doors, straining to make out who was behind them.

Was that Alastor? He sounded like he was having a great time! But who was he with, and why were they in the kitchen?

Maybe he was showing off more of his culinary skills! _She really hoped he wasn’t using demons in place of meat again._

As she placed her hand on the door, she couldn’t help the small amount of guilt pooling into her stomach. 

Maybe she should give him some privacy. It wasn’t everyday he chose to spend time with anyone when it wasn’t related to the hotel! Or his broadcasts… _Or his insatiable desire to cause as much destruction as physically possible without even lifting a finger, HOW DID HE DO THAT?_

With a quick shake of her head, she chalked it all up to shenanigans! After all, there was nothing wrong with a little fun! And Alastor sure knew how to have fun! When he wasn’t hurting anyone, anyway.

It wouldn’t hurt to take a quick peek! Just a little one! She was the manager of this hotel, she needed to know what was going on so she could stay on top of things! Yeah, that worked. Good job Charlie! Totally just being the best boss ever and not at all snooping around!

Vaggie would be super proud of her for making sure everyone was keeping out of trouble!

Mind made up, Charlie pushed the door open enough to see into the kitchen. Squinting through the crack, her eyebrows rose in surprise at what she was seeing!

Alastor and Husk were in the kitchen together. Yeah, that wasn’t anything crazy, but that wasn’t what had her jaw dropping to the floor.

Alastor was helping Husk tie his apron! Granted, his fur seemed to make wearing one a bit difficult with the many wayward tufts sticking out here or there, but regardless of possible wardrobe malfunctions, this was seriously too cute!

And Husk was _smiling!_ That was just the icing on this heart-melting cake! Could this day get any better?

As if heaven had heard her prayers, she watched as Husk turned around to face Alastor, crossing his arms over his chest. “I told you I couldn’t fit into this fuckin thing. I look like a jackass.”

Alastor waved his hand in the air as if to banish his self deprecating words, his grin wide and his eyes upturned with mirth. “You look pawsitively purrfect, dear!”

Husk’s eyes narrowed, his smile fighting the scowl he was trying to force over it. “Don’t you even fuckin think about it. I ain’t puttin up with another one a yer shitty cat puns.”

Turning away from Alastor, he faced the stove. “Ya can’t even roll yer R’s, and frankly, it’s embarrassing.”

Almost doing a double-take, Charlie noticed the large pot simmering over a gentle flame in front of their bartender. She was surprised she hadn’t noticed it earlier! 

Were they cooking together? That was so sweet! Whatever they were making smelled good! 

With a wide smile, Charlie giggled quietly to herself as Alastor stepped up behind Husk to glance over his furry shoulder.

They stood in silence for a small while, Alastor giving instructions here or there with Husk surprisingly following along without complaint. Any question the cat demon had, Alastor would answer without hesitation. 

Even if he added a bit of flare or the occasional joke about cooking back when he was alive, he never moved away from Husk for even a second.

If Charlie squinted hard enough, she could swear they were leaning against each other… Huh.

Whisking the contents of a bowl with what looked to be well-practiced ease, Husk added the mixture to a frying pan beside the large pot. As soon as it hit the metal, it gave off a satisfying sizzle, filling the room with a mouth-watering aroma of fresh herbs.

“Place the lid over that and lower the flame, Husker. We’ll give it a few minutes to simmer before we add it into our stew.” Alastor’s eyes watched as Husk did as he asked, his smile relaxed as he made to step back.

With a yowl, Husk scrambled to get away as his wing, which had drooped to the floor, was stepped on by a hoofed dress shoe. _“WATCH WHERE YER WALKIN! I know you like to pluck out my feathers, but rippin out half a them in one go’ll hurt like a bitch!”_

Alastor let out a loud, “HAH” in response, his hands raised in a mockery of a placating gesture. 

Err… well he could’ve been sincere, but to Charlie, it was a little hard to tell.

“My dear, if you would just fix your posture, this wouldn’t happen nearly as often as it does!” His grin sharpened into a smirk, “I could personally check them over! When was the last time you preened them?”

Looking slightly ruffled, Husk scowled, “Yeah, you’d personally rip em right outta my back if you had the chance.” He turned his head to glance at the stove as if making sure he hadn’t knocked it over in his haste to get Alastor off of his feathers.

Alastor let out a gasp that could’ve been affronted if it weren’t for the exaggerated placement of his hand to his chest. That and his grin looked a little too smug to be taken seriously.

“Husker, how could you accuse me of such a horrid thing? I would never treat your plumage so carelessly!”

Husk looked three seconds away from jumping into the pot of scalding stew, he even turned to look back at it as if he were actually considering it!

Charlie really hoped he wasn’t.

As if sharing her thoughts, Alastor reached out and grabbed Husk by the hand, pulling him closer. This also meant he was that much farther from his means of escape. “Ohoho, I wouldn’t do that if I were you. It would ruin the flavor!”

Husk’s feathered brow rose in question, “That wouldn’t stop you, ya fuckin eat schmucks like me all the god damned time.”

“HAH! I know how to savor my meals. Trust me, you’d taste much better _raw.”_

She was sure her face matched Husk’s at this point since that was _really_ disturbing and not at all romantic.

Wait, romantic? Her brain came up with the silliest things sometimes! Maybe it was because of how domestic the two of them cooking together seemed. It definitely painted a very nice picture! 

Mentally slapping those thoughts away, she tried to focus back on their conversation. If Alastor tried to eat Husk, she was gonna have to step in!

Alastor’s head snapped back as he guffawed, “There’s no need to pull that hilarious face, my words were in jest and not at all meant to be taken so seriously!”

Husk’s face morphed into an unimpressed sneer, “I don’t believe any of that fucking bullshit for a second. You forget that I know you better than most people. If this was all for a fuckin ‘gag’, ya almost had me _actually_ gagging.” 

He shook his hand out of Alastor’s grip so he could cross his arms. “And raw my ass, you better use the good stuff if you ever do that kinda crap.”

Alastor gave a delighted hoot at Husk’s remark, his hands clapping as if he were applauding a job well done.

Charlie could tell Husk wasn’t afraid of Alastor, though he was obviously uncomfortable with the grotesque imagery. She felt similarly, not at all taking that like the compliment Alastor had most likely meant it as. She had to give him props for making the best out of it, though. She didn’t think she’d have been able to pull off any kind of witty response, especially with that much indignation.

“Darling, you know I would never hurt you!” He paused with a blink, reconsidering his words, “Not without good reason, of course!”

Considering the fact that he’d stepped on Husk’s wings with little remorse and had a tendency to pull pranks on everyone which usually led to being pushed or thrown around, Charlie supposed ‘good reason’ meant whatever made for a good laugh.

With a roll of his eyes that seemed almost purposely exaggerated, Husk turned his head to look away from Alastor. He may have been making a show of being irritated, but Charlie could tell he was used to this kind of back and forth. He was most likely rolling with the punches and not at all afraid to punch back.

With an eep, Charlie tried not to move, worried he’d notice her now that he was facing her general direction.

“Yer lucky I love you, ya whackjob.” 

Charlie almost gave herself away with the happy squeal that tried to burst out from between her lips. Her intuition was right after all! Maybe her brain was better at picking up on romantic situations than she thought!

“I am!” 

“Yer just going along with anything I fuckin say, aren't you?”

“Most definitely!”

With a snort, Husk moved to remove his apron, most likely ready to head back to the bar, when he was stopped by Alastor grabbing him by the hands and pulling him close.

Was he about to drag Husk into another musical number? They’d had one this morning, and while Charlie did love an opportunity to sing and dance, she wasn’t so sure Husk would agree. Not with how much Alastor liked to ruffle his feathers.

Husk’s brows furrowed in confusion. “What’re you doin?” He didn’t struggle or push Alastor away as he was gently brought into the other's arms.

Alastor began to sway gently, a jazz song drifting into the room, though Charlie wasn’t exactly sure where the music was suddenly coming from. She couldn’t see a speaker or even a radio on any of the counters.

Husk glanced down at the arms holding him tenderly, taking in the abrupt change in atmosphere. His eyes trailed back up, meeting the others half-lidded stare for a moment before a slow smile spread across his face.

Arms coming up to wrap around Alastor in return, Husk leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching and closed his eyes.

Alastor’s voice was soft, softer than Charlie had ever heard it since meeting the infamous Radio Demon, as he spoke. “I really am quite lucky.” His eyes followed suit, shutting as he pressed his forehead against Husk’s.

“Hm?” Husk hummed, shifting slightly to nuzzle the others' face, their noses bumping gently with the motion.

“To have your affection…” 

Charlie could hear the sincerity in Alastor’s tone, her heart racing in her chest at how intimate the two were being. She should give them some privacy!

…

Or she could stay and enjoy this beautiful moment!

“...Cheesy sonofabitch.” Husk’s voice was just as soft as he spoke, his wings twitching before they wrapped around the two of them. Husk let out an amused huff, “Yer just tryin to rile me up so you can take advantage of my fur. I ain’t no plush toy.” 

A fond chuckle was Alastor’s response as he moved up to press his smile against Husk’s head between the hearts above his red-feathered brows. “While I do enjoy the very amusing reactions you give me for something as simple as my attention, I enjoy _you_ most of all. I'll have you know, I wouldn’t settle for just _anyone’s_ fur.”

Husk gave a pleased sigh, his tail wagging gently behind him. “I’m startin to think I’m the lucky one, here.”

Alastor leaned his head back, his smile twitching upward when Husk’s ears pulled back in obvious displeasure at the distance. “Then it’s unanimous. We’re both quite lucky!”

Husk’s eyes opened to give Alastor a blank stare before he shook his head with a laugh. “Yeah, I guess we are.”

With a satisfied grin, Alastor began to hum along to the music, his arms, now hidden by the others' wings, shifted to pull Husk impossibly closer.

Husk moved without a word, leaning forward to nudge his head beneath Alastor’s chin, looking more than a little cat-like in that moment as he nuzzled along Alastor’s jaw. A low vibratory sound made its way out of his chest.

Eyes liting up, Alastor’s humming cut off. Chortling, he looked extremely pleased with the purring. The music in the background lowered as if someone had immediately turned the volume down just so they could hear the adorable sound better.

Charlie was thrilled with this turn of events! It was so unexpected, but that just made the whole situation even better!

Stepping away from the door, she turned to continue down the hallway. She’d leave them to their date! 

Speaking of dates, Vaggie and her hadn’t been on one in a long while! The hotel took up a lot of their time, but that was no excuse! It was definitely a good time to change that!

With a determined smile, she quickened her pace. Time to woo her girlfriend!


	5. The Cats Out Of The Bag

Angel’s hands flailed indignantly as he spoke, “I’m tellin you, the remake ain't got shit on the original. That shit was a classic!” 

Vaggie looked up, meeting Angel’s stubborn gaze with her own, “The original didn’t even have a finished storyline! It was just porn without plot! An absolute shitshow! This version actually brought out the characters developing romance without letting it take away from the whole story!”

Angel scoffed, his lower arms crossing while his upper two shrugged, “Listen babe, I’m all for lovey-dovey flicks, but the original movie didn’t have two stupid demons tryin to hide their canoodling! They weren’t ashamed of getting down and dirty in front of everyone in the original. I’m just not interested in pointless drama.”

Charlie placed a hand on Vaggie’s shoulder, giving her a gentle smile in the hopes it would calm her girlfriend’s irritation. “It’s okay to have a preference! I think both movies were great! I’m just glad both of them were able to stay together, even after going through so much tragedy!”

Vaggie’s frown immediately relaxed into a small grin, knowing getting so riled up over a romcom was actually pretty silly. “That’s true. But you have to admit, the baker's mom was _so annoying!_ All she did was get in the way the whole time! They couldn’t even hold hands without her kicking the door down!”

Angel Dust cackled, shortening his strides so he could walk directly beside the girls. He gave Vaggie a smirk as his loud laughter dissolved into a string of gleeful giggles. “The broad had a sixth sense! She fuckin knew when they were tryin to get to the good stuff! What a cock blocker!”

As the two laughed, Charlie grinned, happy to see them getting along. She knew they wouldn’t admit it, but they really were great friends.

Turning her head, she looked down to her other side, watching Niffty as she scuttled along with a wide smile on her face. 

She was glad they were all able to go out for a movie! Alastor had offered to watch over the hotel in her stead, practically pushing them out the door so they could ‘take a load off.’ Vaggie was suspicious, but Charlie was just happy that they could go out and do something fun! A little break every now and again never hurt!

Smile becoming infinitely brighter, her hands clasping together in front of her, she asked, “Did you like the movie, Niffty?” 

Niffty blinked, looking up to meet Charlie's curious gaze. With a chipper hop, she nodded her head, her hair bouncing with the excited affirmation. “Yes! I especially liked the biker! He was so handsome!”

Angel Dust glanced over Charlie, one of his eyebrows raising in question. “Ya mean the guy with the pompadour?” At Niffty’s answering nod, he snorted, “Yeah, that guy was pretty hot. Though ya gotta wonder, what’s he compensating for with that big bike a his?” He gave her a salacious wink.

The intent of his gesture seemed to fly right over her head, though none of them were surprised. 

She gave him a cheerful smile as she turned to look ahead, her quick pace never faltering. “I’m sure it was big so he could fit more people on it!” Angel almost choked, but Niffty didn’t seem to notice as she continued, “I would love to ride on the back of a motorbike with a man like him!” She gave a dreamy sigh, her hands cradling her face at the thought.

Vaggie elbowed Angel as he coughed through his laughter, trying to get him to stop as Charlie walked on ahead of them to get to the hotel’s front door.

As they all piled in, the lobby was empty, most of the guests who would typically loiter around were most likely in their rooms or out in the city getting into trouble.

While passing the bar, a muffled thud came from behind the counter, stopping the group in their tracks.

Opening her mouth to ask if anyone else heard that, Charlie jumped as a hand covered the lower half of her face. She expected it to be Vaggie, who had taken out her spear, but it was Angel Dust who had sidled up next to her.

His face didn’t seem at all concerned, in fact, he looked more than a little intrigued. He gave her a toothy grin, waggling his eyebrows while using one of his other hands to act like he was zipping his lips.

With a soundless ‘oh,’ she gave him a nod to show him she understood and began to tiptoe close to the bar, missing the spider rolling his eyes good naturally at her antics.

As they all crept closer, there were a few more sounds, like something was thudding or bumping against the wall.

Once they’d all made their way behind the bar, they realized it was coming from the storage closet.

Vaggie grabbed the knob, preparing herself to yell at whoever was hiding back there for trying to steal alcohol when the bar was closed.

Slowly twisting the knob, they all took a collective breath as the door swung open.

They all gaped in astonishment at what they were seeing.

Alastor had Husk pinned against a crate with one of his arms wrapped around the cat's waist, forcing his back into an arch. His free hand was busy groping Husk’s very tousled chest fur, his fingers eagerly kneading into the fluff. 

Husk, who didn’t seem to mind the position in the slightest, had an arm draped haphazardly over Alastors shoulders to hold him close. From the looks of it, his claws were shredding into Alastor’s suit jacket with just how hard he was gripping it. The claws of his other hand were tangled in the overlord's hair, running through the bright red strands.

Their mouths were pressed together with an almost desperate passion, their eyes shut tight. They seemed to be in a world of their own.

Well, they were until Angel Dust wolf-whistled.

Practically tearing themselves away from each other, they jumped apart, looking disheveled and mortified.

Charlie gave them an apologetic smile, “Ah, oh gosh. Sorry guys! We thought we heard someone trying to drink after hours, but uh. We were wrong? Heh…” 

Vaggie relaxed her stance, shouldering her speer with a sigh, “You both should probably just get a room. This isn’t the best place for that kind of thing…” She curled up her lip as if to show she was disgusted, but she couldn’t at all hide the smile that was steadily making its way across her face.

Niffty jumped up and down, her eyes sparkling with excitement. “Oh my gosh, I’m so happy for you guys! How long have you been together? Do you go on dates? Do you hold hands? You both look like you’re good kissers-”

Angel Dust cut off her tirade with a smug grin, “So, you accepting applications for a threesome, or...?”

With each and every question, Husk looked like he was about to keel over. He was pressed against the wall, slowly dying inside.

Alastor, who had been frozen through everyone’s reactions, seemed to come back to himself. With a snap of his fingers, his appearance was suddenly immaculate, looking as if nothing had happened.

Clearing his throat, Alastor tilted his head, hands moving to rest behind his back. “Before we all agree that _nothing happened_ and not a single one of you saw _either of us_ doing anything _remotely_ out of character, I have one question.” He stepped forward, eyes narrowing into slits. “To sate my own curiosity, why is it that none of you seem to be even remotely surprised?”

As he waited for a response, they swore they could hear a pin drop. 

When nobody spoke up immediately, Charlie gave a sheepish grin. “Well… I might have kind of sort of… walked in on you guys being all cute and romantic before… hahhh. _I’m so sorry, we didn’t mean to interrupt!_

Angel’s smirk turned devilish as he gave Husk a leer, “Ohhh, wrecked is a good look for you, babe! I didn’t know all it’d take was a couple a kisses! Woulda saved me a lotta time an’ effort!” He broke off with a laugh.

Husk’s fur bristled in response, his teeth bared in rage. “You can shove your kisses right up yer ass!” He flipped the spider off before smoothing his hands over his fur, trying to tame the rumpled fluff. Though it seemed to be in vain as he swore under his breath when his claws snagged repeatedly in the tangled mess.

Vaggie stepped in front of Angel Dust, knowing it wouldn’t deter the spider from kissing at the air to provoke Husk, but she was sure she could draw his attention. “I saw you looking at Alastor like he was your whole world.” She crossed her arms with an amused smile. “It was actually pretty cute.”

Alastor’s head snapped over to look at Husk, his brows raising in surprise. “Oh? Is this true, Husker?” His grin became smug, “You must love me more than I love myself! And that’s a tough feat to accomplish, hahah!”

Husk felt like he was about to have a conniption, but one look from Vaggie that clearly asked ‘what do you see in this guy’ snapped him out of his thoughts of throwing himself in front of a bus.

With a sigh, he bent down to grab his hat off of the dusty floor, knowing full well it had been knocked off during his and Alastors… alone time. Patting off the dust, he took his time, relishing in the sudden quiet. He knew they were waiting for him to respond, but he didn’t give two shits. They could keep waiting.

As his anger calmed- _no he wasn’t fuckin flustered-_ Husk placed his hat back on his head, giving up on his fur until he could care enough about it to brush it out.

Looking back up, he gave all of them an unimpressed glare. “Go fuck yourselves.”

Alastor’s lip rose in disgust, “No thank you!”

Husk ignored him in favor of giving the rest of them a suspicious frown, “So what yer tryin to tell us, is that all of you kids already figured us out?”

Niffty laughed, “No silly! We saw you being really sweet to each other!” She looked up at the three surrounding her. “Right?” 

Angel Dust nodded his head, his hands moving to rest over his hips. “Yep! Just like the gals, I saw Mr. ‘I don’t want anyone touching what’s mine’ gettin real mad over another demon tryin to make a move on his man!” 

Charlie’s hands went straight to her cheeks as she gasped, “Awwww! How sweet!” She looked over at Vaggie with an adoring smile, “I remember the first time someone tried to hit on you! We were on our third date!”

With a light flush dusting her cheeks, Vaggie gave an embarrassed smirk, “Yeah, I remember hun. You broke the table because you got a little jealous.” Her hand rose to cover her mouth to keep her from laughing at the memory.

“It was an accident! I got a little miffed, but I didn't mean to hit the table so hard! I forget my own strength sometimes…” The princess rubbed the back of her neck with a shrug. “At least the guy could take a hint!”

Vaggie shook her head, “You scared him shitless. He ran out of the cafe so fast I swear his feet were on fire!”

Alastor cleared his throat, “That is a very amusing tale! One I will definitely want to hear at a later date! For now, I believe it would be best to head to bed.” With a wave of his hand, a floating clock appeared next to him. He made a show of squinting at it, pinching his monocle between his fingers to adjust it as if to see the numbers more clearly. “Would you look at the time! It is far past curfew!”

With a snap of his fingers, the clock was gone and all six of them were suddenly in the middle of the lobby, the storage room door closing behind them with a slam.

Angel Dust was the first to speak, having been the first to have gotten over his case of vertigo from being abruptly transported across the room. “Before ya both get all awkward over us catchin youse guys gettin frisky, somethin you know I don’t mind walkin in on, I’d give your tonsil hockey an A plus-”

Alastor cut him off with a stern, _“ANGEL!”_

Waving him off with a roll of his eyes, he crossed both sets of arms with an annoyed, “Alright alright, I’ll get to the fuckin point, already. Listen, I can’t speak for all of us, but I can sure as hell speak for myself.” He placed a hand over his fluffy chest, his voice taking on a more serious tone. “I don’t care if the two a you are datin. Good on ya, you both found love in a fuckin terrible place!” 

He squinted at the two of them. “You don’t have to hide it from me, you should know I ain’t one to judge. I have fuckin standards.” His serious expression softened. “Congrats. Glad ya both found somethin in each other worth livin in hell for. Now don’t go hidin yourselves away like ya ain’t allowed to get all cute and shit, capisce?”

Both Alastor and Husk shared a glance, their eyes wide in shock. 

Husk seemed to shake off his shock ahead of Alastor, giving Angel a small grin. “Thanks, kid. Maybe you ain’t so fuckin bad, after all.”

 _“Hey!”_

Alastor’s cheshire smile twitched slightly higher in amusement. He gave a slight bow in Angel Dust’s direction, showing his gratitude in a way he knew he wouldn’t notice.

Charlie caught it, but decided to keep it to herself. She was happy things were all coming together! It felt as if they were like a family. A pretty crazy family, but a family nonetheless! 

Taking a breath, she clapped her hands together to get everyone’s attention. “Angel’s right! We’re just happy the two of _you_ are happy! Hell isn’t usually the easiest place to find love. I would know.” 

She looked to Vaggie, reaching out to take her girlfriend's hand into her own, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Once you’ve got it, you feel like you’ve found your own personal heaven.” She turned her head to look up at Angel Dust, giving him a beaming smile. “Noone should have to hide how they feel! That was beautiful Angel, thank you!”

Angel Dust gave her a warm grin, his hand moving to tug at a lock of her blonde hair affectionately! “Well! As much as I love seeing Husk bein a smitten kitten,” He blatantly ignored Husk’s growl. “I need my beauty sleep! Night, bitches.” With that, Angel sauntered off, his hips swaying. 

Using their linked hands, Vaggie tugged Charlie in the same direction, walking towards the hallway. “¡Duérmete! ¡Buenas noches! Try not to cause mass panic before morning.”

“No promises!”

Charlie shook her head at Alastor’s reply, following her girlfriend to their room for some well-deserved rest.

Niffty looked up at the two remaining demons, her hands wringing her dress. She remained silent, shifting from one foot to the other impatiently.

Husk held his hand out for her to take, “You wrote about us, didn’t you?”

Niffty grabbed his hand, nodding her head in affirmation.

“You wanna show me what ya wrote?”

Another nod.

With a shrug, Husk started leading Niffty out of the lobby. He muttered a gruff, “Just don’t show me the weird stuff.”

Niffty gave a happy squeal, her overjoyed smile growing as Alastor appeared at her side to take her other hand.


End file.
